disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Katebith
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Disney Create page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PicklezTheGreat (talk) 23:34, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I JUST noticed you got an account. I haven't been on lately so yeah :D Congratz! Thanks! It's sooo awesome :D Katebith,someone is being a troll on your page.~watername2468~ Thank you thank you thank you thank Thank you thank you thank you thank you Thank you so much for being the one and only person who rates and comments my art. <3 You're so nice! ;) Aww no problem! Your art rocks <3 Heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey :P ~JK P.S. Don't you just LOOOVE useless messages?! Useless messages are EPIC! :P Katebith (talk) 03:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC)katebithKatebith (talk) 03:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey I am denim03 I am new (Well not to create) Anyways hello! :-P Denim03 (talk) 00:51, May 22, 2013 (UTC)denim03 Hello! Welcome to the wiki :D Katebith (talk) 01:29, May 22, 2013 (UTC)katebithKatebith (talk) 01:29, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Can I talk too?(~watername2468~) Of course :) 13:16, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Katebith (talk) I just realized,you just started drawing in EG style. Do you like it?~watername2468~ Hmm, I mainly just wanted to see what certain characters would look like in that style, I might use it occasionally :) 15:49, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Katebith (talk) Thanks! Thanks! I already have some storyboards done for my 2004 animations! I'm also looking for more random background charatcers for my series, If you want to make some type of crazy apearence, then you can tell me. :) I also love your art by the way. Hey it is me denim03! Here is the form Please fill out this form: ok Skin color: Black Mane color(s): White Type: (unicorn, pegasus, or earth pony) Earth pony Manestyle: Anything boyish is fine Denim03 Loves This Game so much (talk) 00:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC)denim03 thanks I am in fifth grade too! LLDelapa (talk) 14:44, May 25, 2013 (UTC)lldelapa Cool! 5th graders rock :D 15:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC)15:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC)~~ Form for pony Skin color: Light Blue Mane color(s): Brown with blue,purple,and green highlights Type: Alacorn (Unicorn with wings, like princess celestia) Mane style: In a high ponytail Please make this pic thanks! Your friend ~CasualGirl10~ Sorry. I left DC for reasons like people copying or using my pony to much and making her the way they want her to be. Also a bit too many reQUESTS for me to handle, also I think DC was a great start for a drawing website, I'm moving on to bigger things like animating my series. :) ~Lilli/Lilli2004 You did nothing wrong though, there are only a little of people that are part of the reasons why I retired. ~Lilli/Lilli2004 I'm glad I did nothing wrong at least :I 03:55, May 27, 2013 (UTC)Katebith (talk) YAYZ! :D:D:D:D :0 I love it soo much! IT'S SO FRIGGIN' AWESOME! Want to be in a comic I'm making? Go to my latest blog post and follow the instructions! :D 123LoveLost (talk) 22:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC)LovieLost Question Why not? Greg said I was in there. --Pikachu5747 (talk) 00:12, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Nope! The Pinkie Pie GIF you have insn't creepy at all!! *sarcasm* xD Anywho.... HAI! I've seen your DC art, you're very good. I have attempted at drawing MLP offline, I might start on DC... :3 BAI! Mist566 (talk) 18:47, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I just realized we have the same icon-thing on DC. xD Pascal. I'm going on my account now, by the way... see the Monsterz later! xD We can talk here! :3 Mist566 (talk) 02:45, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yayz! I love pascal! :3 Seeya! 02:48, June 9, 2013 (UTC)Katebith (talk) Hey Katebith! So, I've seen you are a admin on some other wikis. How do you become a admin? ~Casualgirl10~ You have to get permission from an admin or the founder :) 03:25, June 13, 2013 (UTC)Katebith (talk) Katebith, What To Be Buddies On AJ? ~watername2468~ Hey Kate! I just recently made a comic role thingie so if you want to be in my comic, check out my blog! P.S, it's a pony comic! Zuesdemigod2002 (talk) 19:43, June 14, 2013 (UTC)zuesdemigod2002 Gift! Hiya Katebith-chan! I drew your OC Colorsplash! >:3 Hope ya like it!~ http://sta.sh/026hlv1cjozp Have a nice day Kate!~ Neptune-chan THANKYOU THANKYOU SOOO MUCH I LOVE IT X3 X3 XD 22:55, June 17, 2013 (UTC)Katebith (talk) you suck Gee, thanks cample, you suck too *Rolls eyes* 22:55, June 17, 2013 (UTC)Katebith (talk) Hey Katebith! Lets chat in the social wikia chatroomDenim0333 or denim or denim03 or deni or den. 11:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC)